Today's Friends are tomorrows family
by WAG2002
Summary: spoilers 'Hit and run' - Why had he kept it? Why was she so happy that he had kept it? Tonight there are many question and many answers. Tonight all things change
1. Chapter 1

**When you are hit, do you run or kiss**

Gibbs gave Abby the fortune cookie he'd been holding onto for all these years, the one that read "today's' friend is tomorrows' family", then he stood and left Abby alone to think about things.

Abby heard the elevator ping. Gibbs was on his way out, on his way home

"Stop!" she yells. Abby jumped to her feet and ran to join Gibbs at the elevator.  
"Why did you keep this?" she asks him.  
"Why not?" he says "seemed like sound advice"

Abby looked at him hard "why?" she asks again almost demanding a better, a fuller answer.

Gibbs hit the stop button, he knew when to give in to Abby, there was a look that crossed her face, and know was one of those times "because from the day I met you, you have meant something to me, can't explain it, you're special Abby"

Abby blushed and looked at the floor "no I'm not"

Gibbs placed a finger under her chin, forcing her head up, he made eye contact with her "Yes you are. You affect people Abby. You make people happy. You make people believe in themselves. Hell, you made me fall…." He stopped then, he had already said too much. Abby could not know about his feelings for her. Everyone he had ever loved had been hurt, and he made her a promise a long time ago, he'd promised himself to, that she would never be hurt.

"What Gibbs. I made you do what?" Abby asked him. She knew what answer she wanted, it was something she hoped he would say for along time. Yet, deep down she knew he would never say the words she wanted to hear.

"You made me fall in love again" he almost shouted at her. Gibbs hit the stop button again causing the elevator to resume its path down to the parking level.

Abby hit the button for a third time causing the small metal box to once again halt "you don't get away that easily Agent Gibbs" Abby said almost cursing him "you can't tell a woman you love her then run away"

"Why not?"  
"Because I'm not any woman."  
"No. No you're not" he said almost letting a smile cross his face.

Abby took a step closer to him; he took a step back, his back hitting the wall. He really didn't have any were to hide now.

"Do you mean it? Do you…" Abby gulped she could barely let the words cross her lips "do you love me?"  
"Its not like I've not told you before"

It was true, he had said it before, usually in sign language, usually when she had broken a case but this time was different "Gibbs. Talk to me. Please" she begged him. Slowly she reached out and touched his hand "you…you do know how I feel, don't you?"

Gibbs looked at there joined hands. It felt right and wrong all at the same time "I think so." His voice barely more than a whisper "tell me"

"You first"  
"Abby I'm serious. Technically I'm your boss and I'm so much older….."  
"Shut up!" she shouted "age doesn't matter and...well… you've always been more than a boss to be you know that. For gods sake Gibbs I'm in love with you" Abby stepped back, just once, she could tell Gibbs needed space.

There was silence.

A smile slowly crossed Gibbs face "you have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, really. I thought perhaps you did, but I didn't dare trust my gut"  
"You mean to say you ignored the famous Gibbs gut?" She smiled "never ever ignore your gut Gibbs, you taught me that"

A very wicked grin crossed his face "well my gut is telling me to do something now, should I do it, Abby?"  
Abbys eyes locked with his, her gut was telling her something as well. "Yes"  
Gibbs took that final step and captured her lips with his. She tasted so sweet. She tasted of cafpow and candy, she tasted just like Abby should.

Suddenly he stepped back. Leroy Jethro Gibbs had kissed his lab rat, his scientist, his friend. What the hell was he doing?

"What is it?" Abby asked "did I do something wrong" worry and fear threaded her voice.  
"No. Never."  
"Then…?"  
"I shouldn't have done that"  
"Why?" this time Abby took a step closer to Gibbs "it's what you wanted"  
"Was it what you wanted?" the words left his mouth before he could even think about them  
"Yes!" Abby replied automatically  
Gibbs smiled "you want to think about that for a moment"  
Abby smiled back "yes Gibbs, it's what I wanted." And just to prove she meant it she kissed him.

Abby placed her hand on his face and she kissed him, like he was the air that she breathed, like he was what she needed to survive, like…like he was the one things in this crazy world that kept her sane. And he was.

They broke for air.

"Abby." That was the only word Gibbs could say, he was actually speechless. He never thought this was possible. The girl, no the woman, he wanted, actually wanted him. He didn't know what to do so he once again set the elevator in motion.  
"Gibbs?"  
"We need to talk"  
Abby nodded, she didn't trust herself to use words.

After all the starting and stopping of the elevator they were at the parking lot in a few short minuets. As soon as the doors opened Gibbs walked out.

"Gibbs!" Abby said almost racing after him "wait"  
Gibbs turned and smiled at her, she stopped. The kids of smile that can stop a heart "what are you doing tonight?"  
"Nothing"  
"You are now"  
"Oh?"  
"Dinner at mine. One hour" and with that Gibbs turned and headed for his car.

* * *

Abby sat in her car and wondered what to do next. She had gone to Gibbs for dinner before, hell, she had even stayed over. Tonight was different, she could tell. They had never kissed like that before. There was something new there, something that they had both chosen to ignore. They could no longer do that. There was one very important question on her mind though: what should she wear.

* * *

Gibbs got in his car and headed straight home without casting another glance at Abby. He couldn't. If he did he might change his mind like he had done a thousand times previous. She had come round for dinner before, so what made tonight different. The kiss, or should that be kisses, that's what had changed things. He could no longer hide his feelings for Abby knowing that she felt the same.

* * *

Abby got home as fast as the speed limit would allow. She made herself a nice large, strong coffee and headed to her wardrobe. If this was a date, and she highly suspected that that is what Gibbs intended, then she needed the perfect outfit.

* * *

After trying on at least a dozen different outfits, she settled on a pair of black trousers with a skull motive down the side and a white button up shirt with a skull on the breast pocket. She teamed this with black boots and an red belt jewelry and was ready to go.

* * *

Gibbs walked in his front door and sighed heavily. What had he done? He had not only kissed Abby and confessed his feeling for her but had invited her to dinner. This could go horribly wrong; his track record with woman was not good and Abby knew that. He set about making chilli-con-carne for dinner, all the time wondering if he was doing the right thing. Abby had told him to trust his gut, so that's what he was going to do.

While the chilli was simmering Gibbs went upstairs to get changed. Usually when Abby came round it was very casually, jeans and a t-shirt casual if he was taking a woman out on a date it was a suite and tie. What was tonight? How should he dress? What impression did he want to give? He smiled to himself, he'd not felt like this for a long time. After staring at his clothes for about 15 minuets he chooses a pair of black jeans and a short sleeve black shirt. Leaving the top button undone gave the ensemble a smart casual feel.

* * *

Abby parked her hot rod on Gibbs drive, checked herself in the mirror and headed for the door. Her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it might jump from her chest at any moment. There was no reason to feel like this, it wasn't as if she hadn't had dinner with Gibbs before.

As Abby raised her hand to knock, Gibbs opened he door, her small fist fell on to Gibbs chest. She dropped her hand quickly, but not before realised there was muscles under Gibbs shirt. Muscles she hadn't noticed before

"Abby"  
"Gibbs"  
"I saw you through the glass" Gibbs said answering Abbys unspoken question.  
"Oh"  
Gibbs moved aside and let Abby enter "beer"  
"Please" Abby said following Gibbs to the kitchen "something smells good"

Gibbs handed Abby a bottle from the fridge, as he did their hands touched and their eyes locked "I'm not good at this Abby"  
Abby could see the struggle behind his eyes "not good at what?"  
"Do I have to say it?"  
"Gibbs, we've been friends for years, we've shared a lot of dinners and a fair few bottles of beer" Abby smiled and stepped closer to him. "We are good at this, it's just me Gibbs"

Gibbs let his hand drop from the bottle "I know. That's why I think we need to talk, I can't loose you Abby.  
Abby smiled a million what smile, the kind that made his heart sour "I'm not going any were"

While Gibbs dished the chilli Abby sat at the table, she'd not noticed how nice it looked. Gibbs had certainly made an effort this evening with a table cloth and candles. Abby didn't even know Gibbs owned a table cloth; the more she looked at it the more she smiled. It wasn't a table cloth at all, not really, just a plain white sheet, but it made the old wooden table look much better.

"Here you go" Gibbs said placing a bowl in front of Abby  
"Thank you"

They ate in silence for a while, until Abbys patience started to get the better of her "Shall we talk now"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibb put his folk down "today in the elevator" he paused "It changed a lot of things"

Abby didn't like the look that crossed his face, it was like he had been defeated. She took a preemptive stance "I think I know what you want to say, and don't."  
"you have no idea what I was going to say"  
"Oh?" Abby was worried.  
"To start with I won't be able to get in that box without thinking about that kiss" Abby blushed.

"but…."  
"before you start just listen to me. We've been friends for such a long time and I've been in love with you for most of that" Abby stood from her chair and started pacing "I know this can work, I know we can make it work. If you want it to?" Abby didn't give Gibbs any change to answer she just continued talking "We already work, don't you see that? How many meals have shared, a how many bottles of beer and we drank together."

"So what are you saying, we've been dating all this time?"  
"That's one way of looking at it" She said smiling.

Gibbs smiled and stood from his chair, she made a very persuasive argument "but, it's not as easy as that. You know what my track record with woman is like"

"That's why this will work"  
"Oh?"  
"I've been by your side through three divorces and many, many failed girlfriends."  
"You keeping count or something?" Gibbs said jokingly.  
"When you watch the person you love date someone else, then you sort of take notice" There was pain in Abby's voice  
"I'm sorry Abby"  
"Sorry for what?"  
"For not doing something about this sooner" Gibbs kissed her cheek "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Abby went to say something, but Gibbs silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. As there eyes met they both remember another occasion when Gibbs had don that. It was when Gibbs had left NCIS and left her. He dropped his hand "I cant loose you" he said "If this went wrong, I can't loose you as my friend."

"I know, I couldn't bear it we weren't friends any longer" Abby wrapped her arms around him "but don't you think we owe it to ourselves to give it a go? Besides, who says it will go wrong"

Gibbs automatically wrapped his arms around her small frame "okay"  
"Okay"  
Gibbs smiled "Okay, let's give this a go"  
"You won't regret this" Abby said beaming at him.  
"but…"  
The smile fell from Abbys face "not that again"  
"If you feel it's not working, or you want out. You have to promise to tell me. I won't risk our friendship"  
"I promise, but I know I wont need to, you'll see, this, us, we will be brilliant"

Abby kissed him then, not like earlier but with all the passion and love she had for this wonderful man. Gibbs kisser her back, how could he not. When it came to Abby he would do anything in his power to make her happy. IT just so happened that right now he was happier than he had been in a very long time.

Before wither knew what was happened the kiss had heated to dangerous levels. Abbys hand had found its way under Gibbs shirt, her soft hand making contact with his warm skin.

I would have been so easy for Gibbs to give in to her, it would have been so easy to get carried away with her. To sweep Abby in his arms and carry her to his bed.

It took more strength than he thought he had but he took Abbys wondering hands in his. "Stop" he managed to breathe "I need a moment"

"Sorry" she said "I get carried away sometimes"  
Gibbs still held her close, not wanting to loose contact just yet "I hadn't noticed" he said, laughing softly at the moment.

He led them over to his small sofa "just because we are going to give this a try, doesn't mean we have to try everything this evening"  
"I just thought…."  
Gibbs looked Abby in the eye "I love you Abby, and I want to give this a go, but I want to take this slowly"

They sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being close to each other.

"What happens tomorrow?" Abby asked  
"We go to work"  
"They'll know something's different"  
"If there good agents they should"  
"I'm serious Gibbs" Abby said he voice full of worry.  
"Well, the team will want you to be happy, and we have the highest solve rate of any team at NCIS, I can't see the Director wanting to jeopardise that"

Abby thought about this for a moment. Gibbs was right her friends wanted her to be happy and Gibbs is what made her happy. As for the director, well that was a problem for another day.

"Have you had your moment?" She asked with a playful smirk on her face.  
"That depends."  
"Oh?"  
"I might not be able to restrain myself again"  
"Oh, I'm ready" Abby said moving so close to him that she was almost sitting on his lap.

Gibbs took her face in his rough hands, Abbys breathing got noticeably quicker as Gibbs quickly crossed the short distance and once again captured her lips with his. It was like his entire body was on fire, the passion and love he had for this woman in his arms undeniable. But the pain that was forming in his lower back was not something he could ignore.

For the second time that evening he had to disappoint Abby "I'm sorry Abby, but I have to move" he said standing up.

Abby looked noticeably hurt "I think I need a new sofa, this thing hurt my back every time I sit on it"

"Gibbs Gibbs are you here?!" Came the very loud voice of one Timothy McGee barging in the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby jump away from Gibbs as quickly as two magnets repelling each other.

"What are you doing her McGee?" she said trying to hide the guilt from her voice.

Poor McGee wasn't quite sure what to say or where to look. Gibbs looked flustered, his shirt un-tucked from his trousers, hair all messy. If this was anyone else, if this was Tony he would swear he had just interrupted something. "umm… no one could get hold of you, so we did a GPS check…"

"And found me here" said Abby "so why not ring Gibbs?"  
"We did, but no one answered, and we got worried"  
"Aww McGee that's so sweet, but I'm fine, we're fine" Abby added with a very large smile.  
"Was there another reason for the intrusion?" Asked Gibbs. He didn't want to push McGee out his door but right now he wanted Abby all to his self.  
"Abby there's been an accident"  
"is everyone alright?"

Gibbs put an arm around her for support

"Spit it our McGee"  
"Your apartment builds on fire, and when no one could contact you, and when we couldn't find Gibbs…well…"

Abby stepped away from Gibbs and hugged McGee "you were worried, but I'm fine. How bad is it?"

"What?"  
"The fire how bad is it?"  
"It's bad Abby, its still burning"

Abby turned to look at Gibbs, he nodded "We'll meet you there McGee"

McGee cast one more look at his best friend and his boss before leaving. As he walked out the house his phone rang "Yes Tony I found them…both save…meeting us there…..nothing wrong….yeah se you there"

"You ok Abbys?" Gibbs said guiding Abby to the sofa  
"I don't know" she relaxed into Gibbs touch "I need to see the damage first, I think"  
"Stay here" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Gibbs wanted Abby there, he needed her there.  
"Are you sure"

Gibbs gave her 'that' look.  
Abby smiled "Ok, I'm all yours"  
"So am I" he whispered in to her ear before kissing her cheek "let's go se the damage.

* * *

The smoke from the fire was visible several blocks away.

"Oh God!" Abby said  
Gibb reached over and touched her hand "It's ok, I'm here"  
Abby returned the smile "I know"  
Gibbs parked his car behind McGees. Waiting at the side of the road were Abbys friend from NCIS.

"It is good to see you save" Ziva said "we were worried when you did not answer your phone"  
Abby looked a little embarrassed "Sorry I made you worry…I was…um…busy"  
"We are just happy that you are alright"  
"Stay here" Gibbs told Abby "I'll go see what's happening"

Abby loved the fact that she got to see al sides of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Less than an hour ago he was this amazing man she had been kissing. Her cheeks turned red at the thought of what might have happened if McGee hadn't shown up. Now, here he was in full 'special agent' mode going to find out the fate of her apartment.

"You alright Abby, you look a bit flushed" Tony said  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine"  
"Its got nothing to do with what young Timmy saw then?" Tony said smiling.

She wasn't sure how to answer that, she was positive he had see anything, but what if he had? Her usually busy brain was blank, what should she say.

"Just kidding" Tony said before Abby could say anything.  
"You are very mean Tony" Ziva said jumping to her friends defence

* * *

Gibbs marched up to the fire chief "what we got here?" He said waving his NCIS badge at him.  
"Something I need to know about"

Gibbs put his badge away "just an informal chat, a college has an apartment in this building, just want to know if the place is save"

"Depends what side the apartment is? I take it they weren't in there?"  
"No, she was with me."

"That's good; there is a lot of structural damage. The fire started in the bottom left apartment" the chief said pointing the blackest part of the building "it was being renovated, looks like some solvents were left in the sun, fire took hold pretty quickly and it weren't for the chemicals on the 3d floor store room we could have had this under control a while ago. It's spread to the neighbouring apartments rapidly."

"What about the right side, her apartment is top right"  
"Then she is a very lucky lady. The wind blew a lot of smoke through the building; she'll have a bad smell on a lot of things. Technically everything should be recoverable, if you can get there, the building is not a save place to be right now."  
"I understand. Any change of getting a few things out tonight"  
I'll see what I can do"  
"I'll be over there" Gibbs said indicating Abby and the rest of his team.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Abby asked.  
"Not as bad as it loos"  
"But"

Gibbs half smiled, Abby knew his so well "but the building isn't safe. Your apartment looks like it's got away with just minimal damage."

"Can I get in there?"  
"Fire chief going to see what he can do"  
"If you need to, you can stay with me Abby" McGee said even though he suspected what her answer may be.  
"I already have a place to stay, but thank you"  
"Agent Gibbs?" the chief said approaching the small group  
"Abby this is Fire Chief Thompson"  
"How bad is it?"  
"Not as bad as it looks. As I'm sure Agent Gibbs has already said, your apartment should be fine, but getting there will be an issue. I can't let you in until tomorrow. We may have to condemn the building. Is there someone you can stay with?"

"That's not a problem" Gibbs said instinctively putting an arm around her.  
"I've got your details Agents Gibbs, I'll let you know when everything is save"  
"Thank you" Gibbs said shacking the Fire Chiefs hand.  
"What happens now?" Abby asked.  
"Abby, if you want help tomorrow, you phone me" Ziva said before she said her goodbyes.

Tony and McGee both said similar things before they too left.

"I think I need a drink"  
"I know just the place"


End file.
